El Amor
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Hinata se encuentra sin amor, las dos personas que mas a amado la an rechasado, pero el amor esta mas serca de lo que cree.


•·.·´¯·.·• :•·.·´¯·.·•:**El amor**:•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

El amor, sentir amor por otra persona es normal Para los humanos. En el diccionario se puede encontrar; indica que el amor es un sentimiento de afecto, hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae ya que, nos complementa, alegra y da energía para vivir.

Algunas personas se expresan el amor de diferentes maneras, con carisias asiendo un pacto entre ambas de solo entregarse uno al otro, sellándolo con un sutil beso, hasta terminar entregándose mutuamente cada noche.

El amor es algo maravilloso yo lo e llegado asentir, pero…

Hace mucho tiempo me enamore de un chico de cabellos dorados como el oro, unos ojos azules, tan intensitos que podrías perderte en ellos, un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable, que seria capas de dar su propia vida por los demás, ese fue mi primer amor mi amado Naruto.

_Hace ya mucho tiempo desde ese día. Aun lo recuerdo era un día muy relajante, de puro descanso, estábamos en nuestra semana de vacaciones, yo caminaba lentamente hacia mi casa puesto que no tenia nada que hacer, pero no me esperaba encontrar a mi gran amor secreto corriendo hacia la misma dirección en la que yo estaba mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, un calor intenso se acumulo en mis mejillas; no esperaba verlo; detuve mis pasos, observándolo, al parecer él no miraba hacia donde corría._

_Él sin poder evitarlo choco contra mi, cayendo enzima mío, no pude evitarlo serré los ojos al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mi._

_Lentamente abrí mis ojos, sintiendo mi cara arder al tener tan cerca el rostro de mi amado, él me miraba a los ojos, sentí necesidad de apartarlo. Sentía su aliento demasiado cerca de mí, era una sensación tan…pero tan placentera._

_Pero, el algo nervioso poco a poco se separo de mi, tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme-Estas bien Hinata-dijo, formando una dulce sonrisa, que me hizo sonrojar a un mas, sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento._

_Me quede observándolo, grabando su alegre rostro en mi memoria, el había sido mi primer amor…nunca sélo había dicho…yo debería… de…cír…se…lo _

_Reuní todas mis fuerzas de voluntad._

_-…Na…Naruto-kun-lo llame suavemente, tomando la completa atención de esos hipnotizantes ojos, lo que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa, el sonrojo no bajaba, me sentía perdida pero ya había tomado una decisión._

_-Naruto-kun…yo…yo…Yo te amo-dije, él me miro con interrogación-es decir…estoy…enamorada de ti…- lo dije bajito-Siempre…lo e estaco-le aplique, lo observe esperando que no me allá escuchado, su alegre sonrisa…desapareció. El brillo en sus ojos…poco a poco se opaco…eso…eso era un rechazo?..._

_Me abraso suavemente haciendo latir mi corazón demasiado rápido, mientras susurraba unas dulces palabras-eres mi amiga Hinata…pero…yo no te amo-dijo dulcemente mientras me acercaba mas a su cuerpo.-Eres una chica muy atractiva pero…yo amo a otra persona-dijo suavemente, aunque tratara de hacerme sentir mejor con su dulce abraso, no dejaba de doler.-Yo amo a…-sentí que mi corazón se partiría-a…Sasuke-abrí mis ojos enormemente no esperaba oír ese nombre era algo realmente inesperado.-y el me corresponde-dijo finalizando al mismo tiempo que me soltaba mirándome a los ojos._

_Yo trate de dibujar en mi rostro una feliz sonrisa lo cual no era muy fácil, no quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa.-Felicidades…me alegro por ti y por Sasuke-dije, tratando de decir lo mas feliz posible aunque mi corazón se estuviera haciendo añicos._

_Me despedí de él con una falsa sonrisa, cuando él ya se había alejado, corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta lo más lejos posible de la aldea, llegue a este hermoso rió donde el agua corre lentamente dando una censaron de paz, que era lo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos._

_No pude más, en este mismo lugar deje fluir mis lágrimas…unas lágrimas de completo dolor, un dolor que parecía nunca terminar._

Creí nunca volver a amar a nadie hasta que ese día llego, el Kazekage había llegado de visita era un joven de sedosos cabellos rojizos; los cuales parecían tan suaves, un rostro pálido, a pesar, de vivir en el desierto era una piel realmente blanca y probablemente suave. Y no hablar de sus preciosos ojos verdes que te atrapaban hasta hundirte en un misterioso mundo de placer infinito. Sin contar su actitud era fría y seria, que, a cualquiera le encanta, más cuando llega a mirar a alguien esta puede terminar enamorada o enamorado de el joven kage…Sabaku no Gaara.

_Era un día tan soleado, tan calido, estos días si que me encantan esta tan lindo, los árboles, las flores, el atractivo Kazekage caminando solo, a también los pájaros…_

_Espera un momento dije el Kazekage, si…si es el Kazekage._

_hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__….pero que esta asiendo aquí el solo… a pero que lindo se ve…tan serio, paréese que busca a alguien ya que esta volteando a diferentes lados, me esta volteando a ver tranquila…tranquila tal vez a ti no te esta viendo, pero camina hacia mi entonces…esta bien Hinata tranquila, solo ve y pregúntale al Kazekage que quiere._

_Me acerco lentamente al kage, el cual venia hacia mi, para ver si puedo ayudarle en algo-Buenos…días Kazekage-sama…puedo…ayudarle en algo-digo tratando de no sonar nerviosa pero al parecer a sido un fracaso._

_Me mira por un segundo, tal vez analizando mis palabras-Si…-dijo con su serena voz, lo cual hace que mi corazón de un gran salto-puedes decirme o llevarme a donde se encuentra __**Rock lee**__- pregunto con su seriedad habitual, lo cual me hizo sonrojar ese chico si que era…pero que estoy pensando es el Kazekage, siento levemente a la petición del Kage._

_Mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo, llevando al Kazekage al dojo de Lee, mis pasos son lentos el camina junto de mi muy serio, echo una mirada sobre su persona, un leve sonrojo se plasma en mis mejillas al ver tan dulce sonrisa en esos suaves labios._

_Después de un pequeño rato de caminata, por fin llegamos a donde según yo y todo Konoha sabe, que se puede encontrar a Rock Lee. Una duda recorre mis pensamientos el kage de la aldea de la arena para que busca a un ninja de Konoha, eso surca mis pensamientos._

_-Muchas gracias señorita…- dice tratando de que yo complete la frase, me desilusiona un poco que no sepa mi nombre pero que mas da._

_Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, yo solo lo miraba anonadada, sintiendo la mirada del kage sobre mi-Hinata…-digo, el pelirrojo me mira comprendiendo a que me refiero, se acerca lentamente a mi…esta unos centímetros de mi cuando, el Kazekage solo pasa a un lado de mi pasando al dojo._

_Lo sigo con la mirada, sin poder evitarlo…lo cual aun me arrepiento, el joven pelinegro se abalanzo sobre el Kazekage llenándolo de besos, lo cual no rechazaba. Esas muestras de afecto entre los dos me sorprendió enormemente, no creí que Sabaku no Gaara se dejara besar con facilidad pero…Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que Gaara le dijo algo al pelinegro lo cual lo hizo sonrojar enormemente mientras se separaba del pelirrojo rápidamente mirándome, lo cual me puso nerviosa, solo atiene a salir de hay de esa bochornosa situación. _

_El __Kazekage__ Gaara con Rock Lee…eso no me lo podía creer pero analice…la sonrisa que le dedicaba Gaara, y ese brillo en sus ojos no era nada mas que simple amor…un suspiro de resignación salio de mis labios._

Me enamore de él después de su cambio de actitud tan dulce realmente me enamore, pero lastima que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, por un joven de enormes cejas y cabello corto.

Era cierto al principio fue un secreto, pero tiempo después, personas se enteraron de su relación amorosa, por las muestras de afecto tan abiertas que llegaba a tener Lee con el Kazekage.

Ahí, se le veía a Lee tomando discretamente la mano del kage, o también los besos que le llegaba a robar. Y ese sutil sonrojo que abonaba las pálidas mejillas de Gaara. Me daba gusto que el amor fluyera para esos dos pero aun me dolía, ya que me recordaba a mi primer amor Naruto.

A veces siento que el amor no fue echo para mi…es decir a veces siento que l amor es alguien incansable para mi pero…

Las estrellas están preciosas están brillante, me hace darme cuenta que ya es algo tarde para estar a fuera a estas horas de la noche, y mas sola.

Me levanto lentamente, secando mis lágrimas, sintiendo aun ese dolor en mi corazón, el dolor del rechazo jamás ese ha ido de ese lugar, pero así es como es el amor.

Camino de vuelta a la villa hasta llegar a mi hogar, mi padre no se encuentra por ningún lado o si lo recuerdo fue a visitar a unos amigos en la aldea de la ola, solo me quede yo y…medito un poco en todo el día no e visto a Neji por ningún lado, donde se encontrara?...abra ido a misión.

Mis pasos retumban por toda la vacía casa, asiéndole dar un aspecto lúgubre, lo cual me hace temblar levemente al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Neji.

Me acerco con pasos lentos, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible; mi corazón palpita aceleradamente por mi pecho, abro la puerta lentamente haciendo que rechine u n poco la madera, por la humedad o solo por lo antigua de la casa, siento un pocote temor pero…abro rápidamente la puerta, sintiendo un gran alivio al encontrarla bacía…pero mi tranquilidad se ve opacada por un toque leve en mi hombro, un grito salio de mis labios resonando por toda la casa.

Voltee rápidamente encontrándome con un par de ojos tan plancos y plateados como los míos, mi corazón pálpito rápidamente, apareciendo igualmente un sonrojo sobre mis mejillas. Sintiendo así como la adrenalina corría, jamás me había fijado en lo atractivo que es mi primo…pero que estoy pensando Neji es mi primo como…el se acerca lentamente a mi, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Mi corazón esta apunto de salir, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi… unos calidos labios se posan sobre los míos, es una sensación tan placentera, sierro mis ojos entregándome completamente al contacto…pero aunque lo hubiera querido el contacto no duro mucho…no fue mas que un simple roce de labios.

Abro mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con los de mi primo-…Ne…Neji-kun…- siento un nerviosismo enorme, acaso el…

-Hinata-sama…-Dice algo nervioso-yo no quise hacerlo es solo…-desvía la mirada-Yo…yo la quiero…-dice saliendo corriendo, yo sin poder detenerlo caigo al piso sentada, tocando mis labios con la yema de mis dedos, recordando el suave beso…es una sensación extraña pero…me a gustado…yo quisiera que se repitiera.

Neji no volvió esa noche, ni la que sigue, realmente lo e llegado a extrañar es cierto…me duele mucho como nunca pero aun así lo esperare despierta…después de todo…el me quiere y…yo…creo que lo…amo…

Cuando el regrese se lo diré…le diré que lo amo.

Después de todo me dijo la Hokage que el regresara pronto que lo a mandado a una misión en suna, espero que este bien…

Espero que regrese pronto para aquel sepa que correspondo a sus sentimientos, después de todo el es la única persona que me a querido…no solo como amiga…sino como algo mas…

**///¿¿¿**** F...I...N**

Espero que les guste, este es un regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mi…ya se es algo extraño pero como ando algo falta de dinero no me pude comprar nada (eso sonó como una persona que no tiene amigos TT:TT), por o tanto me hice este regalo, es el primer fic que ago sobre Hinata, me cae bien, pero es decir yo solo escribo casi yaoi, así que me dicen quieren que continué este fic o le dejamos este final a mí me gustaría continuarlo pero no se que pienses los lectores, y si quieren un lemon de Hinata y Neji, pero eso esta al criterio de ustedes. (Aunque seria mi primer intento en una pareja normal).

Nota.- Este es uno de los fics de Naruto sobre los sentimientos, pronto abra mas, solo esperen y pueden darme sugerencia de parejas o sentimientos que quieran con los personajes.

Bueno espero que se la pasen bien en sus mañanas de trabajo o de estudio, sus tardes de desbando y sus noches de sexo XD, bueno me despido y no olviden dejar Reviews, nos seguimos leyendo.

"_No busques a quien amar, busca quien te ame"_

Esto siempre nos lo repetían en la secundaria, por mi no hay problema yo no amo a ada ni a nadie.

ATTE.

Bojik Ivanov


End file.
